Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
High-definition television broadcasting and video communications are becoming more and more common. Efficient compression of high definition digital image and video content is essential for its efficient transmission and storage. In the recent years, with the evolvement of High Definition (HD) video standard, such as HDTV and other high resolution video representation devices, there is an increasing demand for high definition video content.
At the same time, there is a significant lack of HD video content where the majority of TV channels and DVD movies are encoded with standard-definition (SD). Displaying SD video on HD or Ultra High Definition displays can result in poor images. Often images suffer from significant degradation of image quality particularly with compressed image data and lower frequency image data. Some poor images suffer from artifacts at the block boundaries and propagation of accumulated noise.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with frequency mechanism to display three-dimensional images. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.